Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese 2
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Fox joins a mysterious lodge, where everyone there eats special cheese that bestows magical powers upon them. The sequel to Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese.


Rejoice, fans of the Fox becomes addicted to cheese series! A new and welcome addition to the legend is finally here, so why not read it, and pour yourself some root beer?

Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese: Grand Lodge of Cheese Edition!!!

One day Fox decided to add a little excitement to his life by joining a Grand Cheese Lodge. He knew his service  
to Corneria, backed up by his record of cheese obsession, would surely get him accepted. So it came to pass that  
Fox was spending an afternoon sitting on the living room sofa of the Great Fox mothership, searching frantically  
through the Galacta pages, looking for a lodge to call up. He finally found one, but as soon as he called the number  
he was told he would be transfered to the Secretary, and he was put on hold, and had to listen to a really bad remix  
of the not so melodic "Zoness" theme from SF64. Fox then decided that it would be wiser if he were to locate them on a GPS system, and find the lodge himself. So that's exactly what he did. He found one located directly across the street from his apartment,  
in Corneria City. When he got there, he saw that the entire lodge was composed of feta cheese. It was also very large, and looked welcoming, yet somewhat foreboding. He knocked on the door, eagerly anticipating a response. A 5 foot 6 wolf dude wearing a block of cheese, on his head (which convienently covered up his emo haircut), clad in a green robe answered the door and asked Fox why he came.  
"Why did you come here, to this super secret fraternity? If you're thinking I'm gonna let you rush on in, well, can't let you do that, silly fox!" said the robed wolf person.  
"I would like to join the Ultra Secret Feta Cheese Fraternity! Is this where the meetings take place?" asked an eager Fox Mcloud, his face beaming with typical anthropormorphic fox anticipation.  
"Yes, and btw, my name is Brother Colby Jack. But please, call me Colby. Ahem, but the  
point is, you must not disturb the sanctity of our incredibly edible esoteric edifice of eliteness! Who are you  
and what is your background? We don't let just anybody join this lodge you know!" said Brother Colby.  
"I'm Fox Mcloud, lead pilot of the Star Fox team, an ELITE team of pilots, as we were described in the original SNES  
Star Fox instruction manual. See? I have proof!" said Fox, handing Brother Colby a copy of the original SNES Star Fox manual. After looking it  
over three times, slowly, while glancing back at Fox in-between each pause, he looked Fox straight in the eyes, and Colby's eyes started to give off  
a mysterious extremely bright glow, which almost blinded Fox. Members of the lodge had the ability to send light beams out of their  
eyes, after mastering it for centuries.  
"Whoah, what's going on here?" asked Fox.  
"Initiation into our incredibly edible esoteric eddifice of eliteness!" exclaimed Brother Colby, smiling. "DO YOu SWEAR TO UPHOLD  
OUR ANCIENT LAWS?" he asked.  
"Not if they'll make me go blind!" replied Fox. Brother Colby rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"WELL, YOU MUST UPHOLD THEM!" he thundered. "Now, show me your devotion to cheese and all its goodness and wholesomeness!" Fox held up a piece  
of string cheese.  
"GOOD! Now say, BEHOLD, THE POWER, OF CHEESE!! And mean it, with all your heart, fleas on your fur, and soul!" said Brother Colby.  
"I DO MEAN IT!" said Fox.  
"Good. I shall give you a grand tour of the lodge, and I will introduce you to all its members! Pretty much, all we do here is eat cheese, MAGIC FETA cheese that is, that has been handed down from generation to generation. However, you don't have to be part of our bloodline to partake in the magic cheese. This lodge is open to everyone! Anyway, that's basically all we do. Over years of eating this cheese, which comes from the Great Magical Guru Goat of Lore, we develop supernatural powers and discover our hidden talents. Mind reading, telkenesis etc. But anyhoo, come along with me, young fox dude, and I'll like, totally, like show you around and stuff! Heh!" scoffed Brother Colby. Colby led Fox down a long narrow hallway, on which the walls there were pictures of every kind of cheese you could possibly imagine. Fox had fun at the lodge, eating cheese all day from there onwards. Leon Powalski and Team Star Wolf were there, as well. Leon had been a member for ten years. Fox and Leon were seated next to each other. Leon was teasing a mouse.  
"I think I'll torture you for a while!" said Leon, dangling a piece of scrumptious cheese held on a string in front of a tiny mouse. When the mouse tried to get the cheese, he lifted up the string and prevented him from getting so much as a nibble.  
"Let ME have some of that cheese!" said Fox. Leon did not let Fox have any. Instead, he dangled the cheese in front of Fox, and tortured him, instead of the small rodent.

Meanwhile, back at the Great Fox Mothership, the rest of the Star Fox crew began to worry.

MEANWHILE...AT THE GREAT FOX MOTHERSHIP:

Falco, Slippy, and Miyu Lynx were all seated together, watching a documentary about bathroom remodeling. Their attention suddenly  
turned away from the program, when they all began to simultaneously wonder where Fox Mcloud had gone to.  
"Has Fox betrayed us AGAIN?" asked Falco. Miyu was quick to respond.  
"Naah, he's probably just off on a date with Krystal! I miss Krystal when she's with Fox. I like to do girl things with her, like shopping,  
and things!" said Miyu. Slippy had his own worry.  
"What if General Peppy's hologram were to show up, alerting us with a transmission of doom and danger? What if Andross were to threaten  
the lives of everyone in the entire Lylat System again?" asked Slippy in a concerned inquisitive tone.  
"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Slip, or should I say Froggy! CALF FROG!" squawked Falco. Calf Frog was one of Falco's favorite insults  
towards Slippy.  
"I'M NOT A CALF FROG I'M A FULL GROWN BULL FROG! RIBBIT!" said Slippy. Suddenly Miyu's cell phone music could be heard. She picked it up. It was  
Fox.  
"Hi, Fox here. Uhh, apparently, I made a tiny mistake. See, I'm a member of this lodge now, and they won't let me be with you guys anymore! They  
say that they don't care that I miss you guys. But there's lots of cheese and merriment, so if you guys wanted to like, retire from being pilots and join this cheese lodge, that would be fine by me! I'm  
not really that into flying anymore anyway, I'm more of a Feta person now!"  
"WHAT? Next thing you know, he's gonna be bowing before the great Lord Ghoudah!" said Falco.  
"OKAY LISTEN FOX! This cheese thing has been taken too far! We're STORMING that place, and if we have to,  
we'll capture you in a jar!". So it was then that Fox, Miyu, and Slippy jumped into their cars, and drove to the lodge, very quickly. They raced in and saw Fox, content and happy, gobbling up a dish of aged Feta cheese with crackers, with a side order of chocolate taffy.  
"That's it!" shouted Falco. "We've had enough! Give us back our friend Fox, or things will get rough!"  
"NEVER! He is with us now! And there's nothing you can do about it! We will destroy all of you!" said Brother Colby, threatening the Star Fox team  
with his evil blinding eyes.  
"That's it! AIEEE! Things are gonna get rough!" said Falco. And get rough they did. Falco shot plasma  
beams at all the decorations in the lodge, Miyu dropped mini-nova bombs everywhere, and Slippy chased people with a laser gun. Grand Master Feta Freak  
cornered all of them.  
"You are Fox's friends, correct?" asked the Grand Master.  
"Yes, but we're not troublemakers!" said Slippy stupidly.  
"Oh, aren't you? I would say you definately ARE troublemakers. You've almost destroyed our lodge! If Fox's friends would do this to US,  
then we certainly don't want a reckless rebellious animal like Fox in our lodge! You can HAVE him back! He was eating way too much cheese anyway!" stated  
the Grand Master. Fox Mcloud ran up to hug his teammates.  
"YAY!" shouted the Star Fox team in unison. The Star Fox team was back together again.

Back at the Great Fox Lodge....err..Mothership:

Fox was reunited with the gang. They were all sitting on the couch again, watching a show about 3D Saurian dinosaur models.  
"Well, it's good to be back. How about we start our own secret club of our own?" asked Fox.  
"Yeah. The We Think Fox Mcloud is a Cheese Obsessed Doofus club!" said Falco jokingly.  
"Huh?" asked Fox.  
"I'm just pullin' yer leg Fox. Cheese is alright as a hobby. I spend time at  
Admiral Z's House Of Cheese in Downtown Corneria City a lot myself. You're my best friend! You would totally be the leader of that club anyway!" said Falco.  
"What was that lodge thing all about anyway? I mean what did they do?" asked Slippy.  
"They ate cheese! That's about it! And they ate MAGICAL cheese that gave them magical abilities!" said Fox.  
"You have magical abilities? Yeah right! What am I thinking about right now?" asked Falco.  
"Gaining enough courage to ask Miyu out on a date at Admiral Z's House O' Cheese?"  
"YES! How did you know?" asked Falco. Miyu grinned sheepishly.  
"I could say yes to that!" said Miyu. Falco was very happy.  
"Fox, I guess you're good for SOMETHIN'! I guess I should be thankful, cuz that magic cheese that let you read minds just  
scored me a hot date with Miyu Lynx!" said Falco.  
"That's not all cheese can do for you! Watch this!" said Fox, staring at Falco. His eyes began to emit blinding light rays.  
"AAAAAAH! WHAT Is THAT? Are you possessed by the sun god now?" asked Falco.  
"No, I'm just showing you the true power of cheese and it's magnificent rays of light!" said Fox.

THE END

WELL, ACTUALLY,

TO BE CONTINUED LATER......


End file.
